Lisolette
Summary Lisolette (リゾレッテ, Rizorette), also known by the codename Break Carrier (ブレイクキャリアー, Bureikukyariā), was an Object of the Mass Driver Conglomerate, a group who seceded from the Capitalist Corporations. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Lisolette, Break Carrier Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Large-scale Bombardment Weapon, 2nd Generation Object specialized in land battles Wielders: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Hovers above the ground through static electricity), high output railgun as main weapon; several dozens of railguns as secondary weapons, multiple missile launcher (Chaff missiles), Advanced Sensors, Resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects, a single shot peeled away Baby Magnum's armor and gouged half of a small mountain) Speed: Subsonic top speed (410 km/h),' '''likely '''Hypersonic+' reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like (The Lisolette carries around 25 shells and chaff missiles) Range: 3000 kilometers with main cannon, over 20km with secondary weapons Weaknesses: Needs to attach naval floats to cross large bodies of water, some trouble can happen with the shells of its main cannon while doing indirect fire at close ranges (Around 50km and less); as an extreme long-range weapon, the Lisolette is vulnerable to jamming focused Objects that can interfere with its targeting Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High Output Railgun:' The Lisolette uses a special railgun as main cannon, made with the special technology held by the Mass Driver Conglomerate. The immense railgun fires a large rocket-assisted shell. First, the giant shell is fired by the railgun and immediately afterwards the shell splits into three parts. This focuses all the kinetic energy on the center rocket, accelerating it further. After splitting apart, the shell ignites its rocket motor to accelerate to Mach 25, about 8.5 kilometers per second. Just before impact, ten or so smaller impactors made of tungsten or a similar material are deployed in a ring pattern. This is intended to ensure the destruction of the target in the event of a slight targeting error. The high output railgun shoots at a high-angle trajectory ideal for bombardment, allowing it to pass over minor terrain features such as intervening mountain ranges. Unlike the parabolic arc of a thrown ball or howitzer round, the shell travels to a point several thousand meters above the target, and then adjusts its trajectory to intersect. This allows the weapon to strike targets in a timely manner; an object launched at 8.5 kps could take upwards of half an hour to move through a ballistic trajectory, making it useless against a moving target. Quenser originally proposed that it did this by forcibly changing its trajectory using tail fins like a dive bomb, but a video analysis found no tail fins and concluded that the small trajectory corrections are likely carried out by changeable grooves on the side of the shell or by intentionally damaging the side of the shell with special explosives to alter the frictional forces. To deal with the heat from air friction it uses an active cooling system that employs liquid nitrogen to manage the surface temperature of the shell, the evaporated nitrogen leaving a line like a contrail tracing the path of each shot. **'Direct Fire:' Despite being focused towards long range bombardment, the Lisolette is not defenseless at close range. The main cannon's barrel can extend and retract like a police baton, and it can strengthen or weaken the voltage to freely change its power. If an enemy Object does get near it, the length of the cannon can be reduced to lower the inertial force and allow it to fight at high speeds like other Objects. It's also possible it can keep the railgun shell from breaking apart so the entire mass strikes the enemy Object. The outer armor would be crushed and the sharp inner core would shoot out and pierce the target’s armor. Normally, when the barrel is shortened there would be less space for the electricity to affect it, but the shells can switch modes as well to maintain the main cannon’s great power. *'Chaff Missiles:' In order to aim at long range, the Lisolette uses chaff missiles to create clouds that reflect electromagnetic signals. It sends its locking signal up at an angle so it is reflected back down by the clouds and at the target on the ground. This allows it to aim from above while keeping its own location hidden. This method normally wouldn't work since the signal wouldn’t just be reflected straight back to them, it would be reflected in pretty much every direction and the Lisolette wouldn’t have a strong enough signal to accurately aim with. Quenser Barbotage reasoned the Mass Driver Conglomerate had to possess some kind of compensation program that can accurately pick up on the location of the target from the weak signal that is sent back amongst the diffuse reflection. Gallery Lisolette Info.png|Lisolette's info from the Anime Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Land Vehicles